


Hospital Visit

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hospitals, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony goes to visit Steve in the hospital during the last events of CA:WS





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Marriage of Convenience/Pretend Couple” [S4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

Tony sits anxiously in the stiff plastic chair, running his fingers along the edge of the shield in his grasp. He has lost track in how long he has been sitting there.

Steve had been taken in for emergency surgery after the whole mess that was this week. It has not even been a full week yet!

In that short amount of time Steve had: be declared an enemy of SHIELD, been shot at, arrested,  been stabbed, been shot at again and had a dip in the Potomac and nearly drowned... after falling out of a helicarrier that was falling out of the sky itself and on FIRE!

Tony knew as he had put alerts on Steve. He had been worried since the whole ‘track and apprehend’ was put on his head by SHIELD. He had wanted to help but worried that he would be little more than a hindrance. He was not the most subtle person to go undercover, he knew this. And he did not always know where he stood with Steve, even though he knows where he would like to stand with Steve. The helicarriers were the final straw though.

He had rushed over but found the battle was over before he got there. For such a short battle they really seemed to work up a lot of damage. He did what he could in the search and rescue of Steve. He took it upon himself to look after Steve’s shield.

Tony sighs and gets up from the chair and wonders over to the reception desk where a nurse just stepped up.

“Excuse me a moment” he calls politely as he approaches her.

“Yes, how may I help?” she asks pleasantly.

He puts on his best smile, “I am Tony Stark. Is there anything I can know about Rogers? Any update on his condition?” He can feel his smile slip slightly remembering how Steve looked laying there at the edge of the river.

She looks away briefly and sighs “I am sorry, Mr Stark, I am afraid I cannot tell you that. Only close relations are privy to that kind of information.”

“Were married!” he says without thinking. “well, engaged to elope” he corrects, hopping it would be more believable. “We wanted to keep it out of the press, you understand how it is?”

She looks at him and he can tell she is not sure if she believes him. “I’m sorry, Mr Stark, but none of the paperwork lists you as his partner” she informs him uncomfortably.

“We live busy lives, we haven’t gotten around to signing the paperwork yet.” He protests, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

“Please,” He says when she does not respond, putting as much feeling into it as he can manage “I want to see my Husband. I need to know he’s alright”

“I don’t-” she beings in soft protest.

“It can be a short trip, in and out. Please”

“Okay, Mr Stark, follow me” She says as steps from behind the desk. Tony breaths out a breath he did not realise he had been holding.

“well,” the thinks with a touch of humour, “At least I can return my ‘husband’s’ shield”

**Author's Note:**

> I at first I wanted to do the: "Steve is uncomfortable because people are hitting on him and Tony comes to the rescue as his (Fake)Husband to scare people off"  
> I love seeing that in stories. But I wanted to do something different to challenge myself.


End file.
